A Crazy Adventure
by Iris42
Summary: Two girls get "sucked" into the movie Pirates Of The Caribbean and they run into Jack & Will.........I suck at summarys but please R
1. Default Chapter

"Stella hurry up!" Samantha yelled across their apartment "ok, I'm coming!" "what is the big deal? We have 30 minutes before the damn movie starts!" Stella said, "I just don't want to miss any part of it!" Samantha said with excitement in her voice Stella sighed and went out to the car and drove to the movie theater to see Pirates of the Caribbean. The drive took longer than expected because of traffic. (They live in the LA area) They got into the theater just after the previews were over and the movie just started. 

"Stel, sit down!" Samantha cried, "I am!" Stella said in a loud voice and the people around her made ugly faces at her and she just ignored them. Stella and Samantha had seen this movie like 10 times and knew the script like the back of their hands, and not to mention they loved Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom. After the movie was over they had to go around all the people and go in front of the screen to get out and when they walked by the big screen and then all of the sudden all they saw was black. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stella found herself on what looked like to be a dock or pier and she thought to herself 'were the hell am I' and when she looked around she noticed that it all looked familiar but she couldn't pin point it, she noticed that Samantha wasn't any were in site. She walked up to a man on the dock and asked him were she was " miss you are in port royal" the man said in a British accent. She thought to herself 'port royal? But…' and she knew that she was in the movie well at first she thought that she was dreaming so she just decided to go with it until she woke up. It was getting dark and she knew that if she was in the movie that she should go to the jail where Jack Sparrow was before the pirates attacked. 

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Meanwhile Samantha woke up in the middle of the street with a circle of people around her. She looked up at the people with a confusing look on her face when some one finally asked "are you ok?" she looked at him and suddenly realized who he was-----Orlando Bloom or rather Will Turner. She just kept staring at him in awe but then she was also wondering why he was dressed like he was in the movie, he asked her "miss are you ok?" the only thing that she could say was "y y your or or Orlando Bloom!" she finally managed to get out "no Ma'am my name is Will Turner" he said in a soft voice

_____________________________________________________________

Sorry for the short chapter but it is late

-thanks


	2. The Jail

"Excuse me sir, do you know where the jail is?" Stella asked a man that looked like he was part of the royal navy "Down that way" he pointed with a suspicious look on his face "Thank you sir" she smiled and walked down in the direction that he had pointed in. She was soon at the doorway of the jail, she just stood there for a minute and realized that she was going to meet Johnny Depp! and then she thought 'wait if this is "port royal" then he is Jack Sparrow' she stood there for about 2 more minutes and just finally said to herself "oh hell, he wont care". So she walked into the jail and before she could get to his cell two guards stopped her "What brings you to the jail miss?" she quickly thought of a excuse "Uhh I I'm here to see my" she paused "My brother Jack Sparrow" "Oh yes" one of them said with a disgusted look on his face "down this way" he led her to Jack's cell was. The men in the cell next to his were just staring at her like she was a alien, she thought that they were probably starting at her hair and her clothes. She was wearing tight black hip hugger jeans and a black mid drift shirt that said Punk'd in red letters on it. Her hair was dark blonde with light blonde highlights with faded purple tips, she also had light blue eyes. Jack looked up at her with a puzzled look, Stella waited for the guards to go back to the door. "Who are you?" Jack asked her "My name is Stella" " Jack I came here to ask you if I" she was interrupted my cannon fire. The two guards came back and Stella hide behind a bench, "Where did the girl go?" they asked Jack. He just shrugged because he wanted to know why she came here to see him and how he knew his name. The guards ran out the door to see what was going on outside, Stella poked her head out from underneath the bench "Their gone" Jack told her "What did you come here for?" he asked " I want to come with you when you go after the Black Pearl" "how do you know about that?" he looked at her curiously "It's hard to explain" she told him "Why do you want to come with me?" "Because I'm here and I mise well do something worth while" she rolled her eyes " Why should I let you come with me" he said "Because I know what is going to happen on the way to get the Black Pearl" "And not all of it is good" he just looked at her in disbelief "How do I know your telling the truth?" she sighed and rolled her eyes at him "Your in jail because your threatened Elizabeth Swann, you sword fought with Will Turner the blacksmith and then Commodore Norrington put you jail" "Do you believe me now" she said with a irritated voice "That's good enough" all of the sudden two pirates came in the door, Stella hide behind the wall just in time "This ain't the armory" one of them said "well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg, Captain Jack Sparrow" "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." said Jack very calmly. Then the pirate grabbed Jacks neck "You know nothing of hell" with that the two pirates walked out of the room.

____________________________________________________________

Will took Samantha to the blacksmith shop and then went out to fight the pirates "I'll be back, you stay here ok" "Ok, Will" she said while she was day dreaming about Will. He grabbed his axe and was out to fight the pirates. Samantha thought about the movie and thought that she should go see Jack (she had always wanted to meet Johnny Depp even if he wasn't Johnny here she still wanted to meet him) she walked around the town being very careful dodging the bombs and swords. She didn't have to walk around too much because if she did she wouldn't last long out with the pirates. She walked in the jail "Oh no not more pirates" Stella mumbled to herself, she hid behind the bench again and then saw Samantha there. "Samantha?!" she said with excitement in her voice "Stella?!" they both hugged each other and started talking a little bit when they were interrupted by Jack "Who's that?" "This is my best friend Samantha." Samantha just stared at Jack she thought to herself 'he is so handsome' she just couldn't get that out of her head but she did think Will was even more handsome then Jack but she still liked him. Samantha had Brown hair with blonde highlights and brown eyes, she wore a tight red shirt that "California" on it in purple letters. She had baggy blue jeans that had some holes in them. Jack couldn't figure out why they had such weird clothes on---and their hair he had never seen any thing like their hair. "Oh well, nice to meet you Samantha" they shook hands and she said to Stella "Where are we going to hide until those pirates come in here?" "They already cam in here so don't worry" Samantha just sighed and fell asleep on the bench in the jail. Stella and Jack talked some more before Stella tried to go to sleep on the floor but she just kind rested with her eyes open. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The morning came sooner than they had expected and Samantha was still asleep when Will came in and saw her sleeping there with Stella talking with Jack "You Sparrow" "You are familiar with that ship, The Black Pearl" Will asked Jack "I herd of it" "Where does it make berth?" Jack just looked at Will "Where does it make berth?" he was interrupted by Stella "It makes berth in the dreaded Isla de Muerta that cannot be found 'cept if ya know where it is" Jack just looked at her like she had two heads "How did you know that?" "Let's just say I am psychic, in a way" "Oh, ok" 

__________________________________________________________________

A/N sorry about the crappy ending but I have to go to school so review if you want more!

-thank you~ your author;)))


	3. Meetings

Hey I thought that I would try something different so tell me if you like the way I wrote this chapter or the other two chapters better!.

I don't own anything except Samantha and Stella (I wish I owned Jack and Will) *sniff sniff*

***************************

Samantha: "Oh Will this is my best friend Stella."

Will: "Nice to meet you Stella"

*Will and Stella shake hands*

Stella: "You two know each other?"

Will: "Actually, I never got your name and I thought I told you to stay in my shop?"

*Will looks at Samantha*

Samantha: "My name is Samantha, but you can call me Sami and I had to come see Jack

*Jack looks at everyone*

Jack: "Ok sorry to interrupt here but ya get me out now?"

Will: "What makes you think I am going to get you out of here?"

*Jack head points at Stella*

Stella: "Your supposed to get him out"

Will: "Why should I get him out?"

Stella: "Because he can help you get Elizabeth back and you can help him get the Black Pearl back."

*she grins*

Will: "Can you help me get Elizabeth back?"

Jack: what's yer name boy?"

Will: "William Turner 

*Jack raises his eye brows*

Jack: "Ok I will help ya get yer bonny lass back but only if ya help me get ma Pearl back."

*Stella clears her throat to make her self noticed*

Jack: "And if we can take her"

Will: "Why should we take her?"

*Stella gives Will a dirty look and puts her hands on her hips*

Stella: "Because I know what's gonna happen on this little "trip" and I spent all night in this cell waiting for you"

*Stella glares at Will*

Samantha: "Hey what about me I ain't gonna stay here, no I don't like it here"

Will: "Fine you two can come"

Will: "But isn't it bad luck to bring a woman on board let alone two?"

*Jack ponders*

Jack: "I didn't think about that."

Stella & Samantha: "JACK!!!"

Jack: "But these one's are a exception."

*Stella & Samantha jump up and down screaming YAY*

Jack: "Now can ya get me out boy?!"

*Will "pops" open the cell door with the bench behind him*

Stella: "Here Jack"

*She smiles at Jack and hands him his gun and sword*

Jack: "Thank you love."

Stella: "Your welcome Jack." "Or I mean Mr. Sparrow or umm Captain or whatever"

Jack: "Call me Jack love."

*Stella smiles*

Samantha mumbles "Jack and Stella sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Stella: "Shut up!"

*hits Samantha in the arm*

__________________________________________________________________

I am so sorry for all of the short chapters but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please review! (and tell me which way you want me to type it like this or the way I did with the other chapters)


	4. Commendeering a ship

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but all of this homework ahhhhh I hate it!!

But anyway on to the story

I already said that I don't own anything *cries*

_____________________________________________________________

Jack, Will, Samantha, and Stella made their way out of the jail and under a bridge

Will: "We're going to steal a ship?" "that ship?!" *looks at the dauntless*

Jack: "Commandeer. We're going commandeer that ship, nautical term

One question about your business boy, how far are you willing to go for this girl?"

Will: "I'd die for her."

Samantha and Stella: "Awwww."

*Jack & Will ignore them*

Jack: "Good then let's go"

They soon found themselfs under a boat walking under water to the dauntless

Stella: "This sucks ass"

Samantha: "hey! only I say that!"

Stella : "whatever" 

Will: "would you two stop bickering!"

Stella: "bickering! you wanna see bickering I'll show ya bickerin!"

Jack: "Calm down, all of ya"

Samantha: "what?! I diden't do any thing!"

Stella: "just stop!"

Stella and Samantha had to hold up their mini back pack thingys when they went under the water so they wouldent get wet (they had their cell phones and CD players and make-up and stuff like that in there)

~*~*~*~*~*~

They all climbed up the side of the dauntless, Stella and Samantha hid behind some barrels while Jack and Will did their thing

Jack: "Everyone stay calm we're taking over the ship"

Will: "Aye avast!

Gillet: "This ship cannot be crewed by two men, you'll never make it out of the bay."

Stella and Samantha jumped out from behind the barrels

Stella: "Wanna make a bet?"

Samantha : "We know for a fact that we will"

*Gillet glares at them*

Stella : "Just please get off the damn boat."

Gillet: "why should we"

*Jack pulls out his pistol and points it at his head* 

Jack: "Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

~~**~~

Gillet: "Commedore! Sparrow and Turner, they've taken the Dauntless!"

*looks through a telescope in the direction of hte duantless*

Norrington: "Rash turner, too rash, that has to be the worst pirates I have ever seen. Hmm who are those women with them?"

Sailor: "I don't know sir"

~on the Duantless~

Will: "Here they come"

*Jack grins*


	5. Bootstrap

I changed some things in chapter 4 so you can read it again if you want but you dont have to  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Norrington:"search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!"  
  
Jack and Will swing from the duantless over to the Interceptor  
  
Samantha follows  
  
Stella:" wait samantha"  
  
Samantha: " what" she whispers  
  
Stella : " I cant do this, I got a D in P E!"  
  
Jack and Will are motioning for them to come over  
  
Samantha: " just do it!"  
  
Stella: " that's easy for you to say you get A's in every thing"  
  
Samantha rolls her eyes and swings over with Jack and Will  
  
Stella whispers to herself: "damn it"  
  
and she closes her eyes and swings over to the interceptor and almost falls into the ocean  
  
Norrington notices that they have swinged over to the interceptor  
  
Norrington: " Back to the Interceptor!"  
  
Jack: " Thank you commedore for getting us ready to make way!"  
  
Will dodges the soilders firing at them   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will: "When I was a lad in england , my mother raised me by herself. After she died I came out here looking for my father"  
  
Jack: " Is that so"  
  
Will: " my father, Bill Turner it was only after you learned my name hat you decided to help me I'm not a simpleton Jack you knew my father"  
  
Stella giggled when Will said he wasn't a simpleton, she knew he wasn't but she was sort of easly amused  
  
Will looked back at her  
  
Stella: "Hi" she said with a big grin on her face  
  
Will turned around back looking at Jack  
  
Jack: " I knew 'im prolly one of the few who knew 'im as William Turner everyone else just called 'im Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill  
  
Will: " Bootstrap?"  
  
Jack: " Good man good pirate. I swear ya look just like him"  
  
Will: "thats not true my father was a merchaint sailor, a respectable man that obeyed the law"  
  
Jack: "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag"  
  
This time Samantha & Stella laughed because they didn't hear that word to often( like I said they were easly amused)  
  
Jack: "Whats so funny?"  
  
Stella and Samantha pretended like they didn't hear anything  
  
Will pulls out his sword  
  
Will: "my father was not a pirate"  
  
Jack : " put it away son, it's no worht you getting beat again"  
  
Will: "you ignored the rules of engagement,in a fair fight i would have killed you"  
  
Jack: "well thats no incentive for me to fight fair, is it?"  
  
Stella and samantha knew what was going to happen next so they moved out of the way and moved over to where Jack was  
  
Jack moved the wheel and swings a pole thingy(A/N I dont know what you call them)so Will is just hanging there over the sea  
  
Jack: "Now as long as your just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance – you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. And me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies  
  
Stella: "hey what about me, I can help you"  
  
Jack winks at Stella  
  
Stella started to blush  
  
Jack: "Now can you sail under the command of a pirate or can you not?" hands Will his sword  
  
Will: "Tortuga?"  
  
Jack grins: "Tortuga" 


	6. Authors note

HEY I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP ON WRITING THIS STORY SO IF U GUYS COULD TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING AND IF YOU THINK I SHOULD KEEP GOING I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFFTEN


	7. Tortuga & pimps

Ok so I guess I am gonna keep going because I want to and the FEW of you who want me to so .... yeah heres chapter 7. Oh yeah and if you have any questions or you think I should change something feel free to tell me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~CHAPTER 7: TORTUGA~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack, Will, and our two 'easely amused' girls walked down a street of Tortuga that was filled with prostitutes, drunk old men, and pirates. Jack said something about how if every town was like Tortuga no man would ever feel unwanted. Then a woman ( probably a prostitute )  
  
walked up to Jack  
  
Jack: Scarlett!  
  
*SLAP*  
  
and she stormed off  
  
Stella: Strike one!  
  
Jack: Not quite sure I diserved that  
  
Samantha: Uh huh that's what they all say  
  
another prostitute walks up to Jack  
  
Jack: Giselle! (A/N I think that's how you spell it)  
  
Giselle: Who's she?  
  
Before Jack has a chance to think about the question  
  
*SLAP*   
  
Stella: Strike two!  
  
Jack: I may have diserved that one  
  
Will just kind of nods like 'right'  
  
Samantha: Ok can we go see the pig dude now?  
  
Jack: Gibbs?  
  
Samantha: Yeah that dude  
  
Will: What's a dude?  
  
Stella: Poor boy, you couldn't last a day in California  
  
she said it in a fake english accent  
  
Samantha: Where did that come from?  
  
Stella: I was going for the theatrical moment  
  
Samantha: Oh ok? Do you even know what that word means?  
  
Stella: Yes  
  
Samantha: Ok whatever  
  
~IN DA PIG BARN~  
  
Jack grabs a bucket of water and throws it on Mr. Gibbs  
  
Gibbs: Curse ya for breathin, ya slack jawed idiot!  
  
*relizes it's Jack*  
  
Gibbs: Mothers love! Jack! You should know better then to wake a man when he's sleepin. 'S bad luck  
  
Jack: Fortunatly I know how to counter it  
  
Then Will throws another bucket of water on Gibbs  
  
Gibb: Blast! I'm already awake!  
  
Will: That was for the smell  
  
Stella: You can say that again  
  
Will: That was for the smell  
  
Stella looks at him  
  
Stella: I was being sarcastic  
  
Will: Oh   
  
Gibbs: Who are the pretty ladys?  
  
Samantha: Can we get outta here? please it stinks!  
  
Stella: Yeah, dude, get some soap...  
  
~IN THE BAR~  
  
Jack: You three keep a sharp eye out  
  
Samantha: Can we do kareoke?!?  
  
Jack: Uhh.........I don't think so   
  
Jack walks over with Gibbs to a table, Jack is still thinking about what kareoke is  
  
A fat whore is hitting on Will  
  
Will to Stella: Help!! ( he whispers very soft so the whore don't hear him)  
  
Stella thought as fast as she could and said out of no where...  
  
Stella: Look! It's a pimp!  
  
And points to Jack, Jack hears her and looks at her and she quickly stops pointing at him  
  
before the whore had a chance to look a drunk man came up and looked at Will like he was gonna steal his 'woman'. yeah right  
  
Will: ......Thanks.........What's a pimp?  
  
Stella Y'all don't have pimps here?  
  
Samantha: EVERY town that I've been in has at least one pimp.. or a guy that looks like one, and espesally a place like Tortuga  
  
Stella: Yeah  
  
Will: I don't think I've every herd of a pimp  
  
Just then Jack walks over to Stella, Samantha, and Will were  
  
Jack: What where you pointing at?  
  
Stella: Huh? *trying to act as innocent as she could*  
  
then all of the sudden Samantha bursted into laughter  
  
Stella: What?  
  
Samantha tried to stop laughing so she could talk  
  
Samantha: Ja .. Jack in pimp clothes  
  
Stella: pimp clothes?!  
  
They both started to break out in luaghter like wild hyenas finally they stopped laughing  
  
Stella: Ya know we could probably find some fabric and stuff and try and make some  
  
Samantha: I don't think they have that kinda fabric yet  
  
Jack: Yet?  
  
Samantha: Yeah...  
  
Stella: But that would be soooooooo funny see'n Jack in pimp clothes..and WILL! that would be funny too! yeah with Jack's dred locks and gold teeth I think he might scare off some whores, and Will with the hair pulled back and that deep english accent....  
  
They started laughing and then Jack and WIll had to literally drag them to the Interceptor (A/N is it InterceptOr or InterceptEr?)  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok there chapter 7 hope ya like it! please review and tell me what ya think! 


End file.
